The Good Old Days
by knoteach
Summary: Based off an impromptu conversation between Duo Maxwell and Wolverine, given by Scott McNeil at A-Kon 2006


Disclaimer: Me own nothing, Me make no money, You no sue!

This little Snippet is based off of an impromptu conversation Scott McNeill (Voice of Duo Maxwell and Wolverine) made up at A-Kon in 2006. I found a video clip of it on youtube and this blossomed out of it. Short and sweet, call it a oneshot for me, but if someone wants to expound upon it, you're more than welcome to.

* * *

The Good Old Days

Preventor Agent Night sighed as he slouched against the wall. Lady Une had sent him to New York to make contact with a local force of mutants. Since the Mariemaia Incident, public perception of mutants had shifted for the better, but Professor Xavier and his X-Men still maintained their vigilance against the more radical human and mutant groups.

Last month, a new human supremacy group calling themselves the "Supreme Humans" had started raiding the mutant schools that had sprouted around the world. So far there had mostly been a lot of property damage, but the attacks seemed to be escalating. The last attack had left two of the older students with multiple broken bones and a threat that if the "animals" didn't "learn their place," it would get worse.

In the interest of cooperation, Professor Xavier had contacted Lady Une and offered their assistance in tracking these activists down before someone got killed.

Which lead to Duo heading to this backwater town in upstate New York waiting for his contact. Who seemed to be late, to Duo's annoyance.

Glancing around the barroom one more time, Duo scowled. Where was this guy?

"'Scuse me, Sweetheart. I need to get past," came a gruff voice from over Duo's shoulder, making him tense in outrage.

Turning slowly, Duo demanded, "Did you just call me 'Sweetheart'?"

The man waiting to get past looked to be about 35 with a stocky build and rugged appearance. "Yeah, sorry, Darling. I say that to all the ladies."

As Duo let the man walk past, he had to think that life had been so much easier when he could just say, "Deathsythe Kill!" and be done with this kind of thing. Stifling another sigh, Duo returned to his position observing the barroom. To his everlasting shock, he watched the rugged man as he made his order and took a particular table in the back corner of the barroom.

Not only was that guy apparently blind as a bat and unbelievably rude, he was Duo's contact.

Life had been so much easier when he only had to worry about OZ!

* * *

Hi everyone,

I received a review for this story that really surprised me, though I suppose I shoulldn't be. I've been told my brain doesn't work the same way as most people. In the interest of not getting another like it, I'm going to explain a couple things.

First, I do want to say thank you for pointing out a couple of spelling and grammar errors. I've corrected those.

Second, on the issue of Wolverine's senses not allowing this kind of mistake. Probably, yes. The dialogue, as I said originally, was taken from a Scott McNeil's impromptu coversation between Duo and Wolverine. Personally, I saw this more as Wolverine is annoyed because of the recent attacks and is subtly trying to goad someone into a fight. Plus he's being sent to bring in this Preventor agent, who he sees as a outsider in his fight. Point being he didn't really mistake Duo for a girl, he was just seeing if he could get a rise out of him.

Third, why the cloak and dagger. Yes, Duo is representing the Preventors, but Wolverine is not representing the school at this point he is representing the X-men. If a Preventors agent is seen going in and out of Xavier's school, people would get curious. They really would not want the new supremist taking too close a look at the school. They might be more defensible than some, but I wouldn't think they would risk the younger students over this when it wouldn't be that hard for them to meet in town. It the supremist have been escalating their attacks, it's only a matter of time before the turn their attention to one of the most well known mutant school in the world, if they're not already watching them. They are trying to be subtle about this.


End file.
